Hypno Kagamin
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: Konata's busy playing a new H-game and quickly gets an idea to use on her friend Kagami...


Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Scar or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNING: LOLI (HIGH-SCHOOL), MIND CONTROL, YURI, MASTURBATION

"Master! I'm COMIIIIIINNNNNG!"

That was the statement that came from Konata's computer speaker, it wasn't an alien sound, far from it. As Konata herself sat at her computer in her pajamas, her left hand finding a temporary home under her pajama pants, her pc's speakers had the enjoyment of emitting the many sounds of female pants, gasps and screams of pleasure nearly everyday.

Konata was currently playing a newly bought H-game on her pc in which the first 'event' involved two girl's hypnotizing a third into doing very naughty and perverted things, one in particular was having the hypnotized girl walk to a public area and wet herself, then one of the two girl's snapped the unlucky girl from her trance, causing her to run off in embarrassment. Later on in the game, the two girl's hypnotized the same girl again and decided to go a little further with what they could have the tranced girl do…

Unlike the girl in the game, Konata hadn't orgasmed at all playing her new game, It wasn't her intention to come anyway.

But soon Konata heard her door open and Yutaka call her name. With lightning speed Konata quickly pressed the alt and F4 keys to end the game back to her desktop and removed her left hand from her pants and turned around in the chair.

"What's up?"

"Your dad wants to know if you want pancakes for breakfast." Asks Yutaka standing at Konata's doorway in her pink pj's.

"Oh, sure, yeah." Answers Konata.

"Ok." Replies Yutaka leaving and closing the door behind her.

Konata looked back to her desktop and sighed in disappointment.

"Da*n, I forgot to save…"

Later in the day

Konata was busy at her pc again playing the same H-game from the morning, dressed in a blue tank-top and tan shorts, fortunately she didn't have to start from the very beginning, having save the game previously, but she still had to play through the second hypnotizing of the unlucky girl.

As Konata clicked the mouse to zoom through the text and screens, she had an amusing thought come to her as the familiar images flashed by. The method the girl's used to hypnotize the other girl was a simple pocket watch. The thought that hit Konata was hypnotizing Kagami and have her do funny things, such meow'ing like a cat and walking around on all fours. That thought quickly started to make Konata laugh, although she tried fighting it, placing her left hand over her mouth.

"I gotta try it!" states Konata smiling and getting up from the chair and walking to her phone and dialing Kagami's number.

"Hello?" answers Kagami

"Kagamin, it's Konata. What are you doing right now?"

"Um, watching TV, why?"

"Hey, come over here for a little while."

"What? Why?" asks Kagami.

"I wanna try something on you I saw in one of my H-games."

"…"

"Hello? Kagamin?"

"Would you mind repeating that." Asks Kagami.

"I wanna try something on you I saw in one of my games."

"Do you realize how silly that sounds?"

"It's possible though, at least with some people."

"…"

"Kagamin?"

"Fine, I'll come."

About twenty minutes later, Kagami arrived and Konata lead her back to her room. Kagami was dressed in a white t-shirt and matching shorts.

"Ok, so what is it that I've volunteered for?" asks Kagami was she walks to Konata's bed and sits on it.

Konata walked in front of Kagami and pulled out a pocket watch from her right pocket.

"I'm going to hypnotize you!" states Konata happily.

Kagami looked at Konata with a somewhat blank expression that clearly said, 'Seriously?'

Konata then held up her right hand in front of Kagami's face and dropped the watch and held onto the chain and began to wave the watch in front of Kagami, stating, "You're getting veeeery sleepy…"

Kagami found herself tracking the swinging watch with her eyes as she replied, "This has to be the one of the silliest things you've tried."

"When I count to three…" continued Konata. "you will enter a deep sleep, One…"

"You don't honestly expect this to work do you?" asks Kagami, her eyes still tracking the watch.

"Two…"

"Anyway, there's a game I wanted to ask to borrow from you…" states Kagami.

"THREE!" states Konata.

To Konata's surprise, Kagami's head immediately dropped. Konata leaned down to see that Kagami's eyes were closed and smiled.

"It worked! It really worked!" gasps Konata happily standing upright. "Oh what should I have her do…"

Konata then remembered the thought of having Kagami meow like a cat but then thought of a better idea and grinned, then leaned forward to Kagami and states, "When I snap my fingers, you will act like a cat."

Konata snapped her fingers and Kagami's head raised back up looking at Konata for a moment before getting off the bed and moving around on her hands and knees and even rubbing herself against Konata's legs.

"Hehe, this is awesome!" states Konata looking down at the hypnotized Kagami.

A few seconds later Konata got to her knees beside the cat Kagami and placed her right hand on her head and began rubbing her head, causing Kagami to close her eyes and moan, Kagami even arched her back up when Konata moved her hand down her back.

"When I snap my fingers, you will return to sleep." States Konata before snapping her fingers, causing Kagami to drop to the floor on her right side.

Konata then stood again and placed her right hand to her chin in thought.

"Hmm, What next…"

It took about a minute for Konata to think of the next thing she wanted Kagami to do, then it hit her and Konata smiled while her cheeks turned a shade of red.

"When I snap my fingers, you will stand up and follow the commands I give you."

Konata snapped her fingers and Kagami raised herself from the floor and stood in front of Konata.

"Ok…put your right hand over your crotch." States Konata.

Kagami did so and her right hand moved over her crotch and pressed against it.

"Heh, now place your left hand over your right breast."

again, Kagami did so.

"Now switch the position of your hands."

Kagami moved her right hand from her crotch to her right breast while her left hand moved down to her crotch.

"I wonder how far I can get you to go…" thought Konata out loud. "Now, remove your hands from yourself and take off your shorts."

Kagami did as ordered and unbuttoned/zipped her shorts and pulled them down to the floor and stood up, revealing her white cotton panties.

"Hehe, nice panties Kagamin." Commented Konata smiling. "Now take off your shirt."

Again, Kagami obeyed and removed her shirt and dropped it at her feet, revealing to Konata the matching white bra she wore.

"This is much better than that game." Comments Konata. "Next, take off your panties?" this actually was a question, not sure if Kagami would actually do it, even if hypnotized.

But to Konata's amazement Kagami raised her hands to the sides of her panties waistband and moved them down her legs to the floor to join her shorts and stood up, revealing to Konata her lightly pubed labia.

"Oh this is getting good…" replies Konata grinning. "Take off your bra."

Once again, Kagami obeyed and her hand went behind her back and unhooked in and removed it from her chest to reveal her much bigger chest compared to Konata's.

"Now that your naked, step out of your clothes and go lay on my bed."

Kagami did so and laid on her stomach.

"Roll over." Replies Konata as she walked to the end of her bed and Kagami switched onto her back, Konata now at Kagami's feet. "Now, Spread your legs and play with yourself."

Kagami obeyed and proceeded to do just that, spreading her legs and sending her right hand down to her lower lips and rubbing them while her left hand raised up to her chest and pinched her left nipple. First a low moan came from Kagami as she rubbed herself and shifted her body side to side a little from pleasure.

Konata herself slowly moved her left hand over her crotch, pressing her hand against her own labia against her shorts.

This scene continued for about two minutes, Kagami was still simply rubbing her now wet labia and pinching her left nipple, but Konata was now on the bed on her knees between Kagami and now had her left hand down her shorts and under her panties, rubbing her own hand against the wet flesh of her labia.

"Make yourself feel even better." States Konata smiling.

Kagami eagerly began doing so, extending her two index and middle fingers of her right hand and sent her two fingers inside her awaiting wet hole with a faint squish and a louder gasp of pleasure from Kagami as she removed her left hand from her nipple and returned it to the bed and grabbing at the cover.

"You sound like your already about to come Kagamin." Comments Konata.

"Can I?" asks Kagami

Konata was a little surprised from Kagami speaking, but quickly got over it and replied, "Nope, we're going to come together, so your not allow to come until I say so."

Kagami quickly emitted a whining, which caused Konata to smile and lean forward and over Kagami, with her left hand on the bed to keep her for falling onto her and beginning to thrust her fingers in and out of her hole. Konata looked into Kagami's glossy eyes and stated, "You really want to cum huh?"

"Y-Yes! Please let me come!" begged Kagami.

"Heh, not till I say so Kagamin."

Kagami whined again, but Konata began thrusting her fingers into herself faster, causing her to begin to pant.

A few more minutes passed and Kagami looked to be on the edge of climax but just couldn't cross over, she was shaking all over and panting heavily.

"Konata please! Let me come!" begs Kagami.

Konata herself was quickly heading to her own orgasm and her left arm was shaking trying to keep Konata from falling onto Kagami.

"I-I'm almost there Kagamin…"

"Hurry up!" begs Kagami eagerly.

"Heh, I-It's too bad… you w-won't remember this." States Konata approaching the edge of her orgasm.

"P-Please Konata!"

With a few more thrusts of her fingers, Konata felt herself cross the point of no return and before she lost her ability to speak, she quickly stated, "You can come Kagamin!" and Konata's speaking ability was temporarily halted as her orgasm claimed her, causing her to groan hard into it.

While Konata was quite during her orgasm Kagami was a different story, she screamed out loudly once her orgasm was finally granted to her, causing her body to go ridged and her pussy clamp down on her fingers.

While still experiencing her orgasm, Konata heard Kagami's volume and quickly moved her right hand from her shorts and over Kagami's mouth, muffling her scream of pleasure.

Konata's orgasm was over first and with little energy left, dropped down onto Kagami, who was still trembling in the pleasure of her orgasm. When her orgasm did pass and the afterglow left her trembling, Konata stated, "W-When I snap my fingers, your going to wake up, with no memory of this."

Konata snapped her fingers and Kagami came too with a start, literally waking up in the afterglow of an orgasm left her very puzzled, but she quickly realized Konata was laying on her and she was nude and her face quickly reddened.

"What the hell!" gasped Kagami before using the little energy she had at the moment push Konata off her, quite effectively for the little energy she had as Konata gasped as she fell off the bed.

"Konata what did you do to me! Why am I naked and feel like just had a-" demands Kagami before stopping herself, unable to will herself to finish her statement. "What did you do!"

END


End file.
